


Melichrysos

by aaaaaggggghhhhh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cults, Devotion, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, Intercrural Sex, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Pet Names, Praise, Religion, Somnophilia, Thighs, Trans Character, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaaggggghhhhh/pseuds/aaaaaggggghhhhh
Summary: Sorry for not posting any works since December. My life has been kind of up and down, but I’ve been working hard to get this finished :-) I hope you like it and it isn’t too rushed.This might be a bit OOC but remember that I live inside the fantasy world of my own mind with characters that I stole from Alex Hirsch.Also, bill and ford are both nonbinary lesbians. Thanks for coming to my ted talk





	Melichrysos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting any works since December. My life has been kind of up and down, but I’ve been working hard to get this finished :-) I hope you like it and it isn’t too rushed. 
> 
> This might be a bit OOC but remember that I live inside the fantasy world of my own mind with characters that I stole from Alex Hirsch. 
> 
> Also, bill and ford are both nonbinary lesbians. Thanks for coming to my ted talk

The way he came was pornographic - eyes shut, head tossed back, spine curved heavenward, pointish teeth extracting jewels of bitter blood from his lower lip, all the while everything above his breastbone blushing a mottled roseate - Ford became obsessed with it. Every spare moment, he grasped desperately at the chance to coax the sights and sounds from the adroit deity - he was not loud, as Ford had previously assumed he may be, but instead he gasped, whimpered, small moans indicative of how vulnerable this truly made him - oh, how Ford became encapsulated by it. Revelling in it, bewitched by it, he had never truly considered himself a perverse individual - but Bill’s ascendancy was akin to the most magical phantasmagoria, and he could not tear himself away. The sweatsticky haze that romanticized his muse to no end, making Ford seem as if he was the one of worship - it truly was was addictive. 

He started drawing these moments from memory after waking, filling pages that he later looked at in shame - he was sure Bill knew of them and assumed his muse was flattered, but just felt them to be unnecessary of mention - or maybe he simply enjoyed the way some of them were spotted and stained. 

Those pictures became near useless when Bill (heavenly, godlike, golden Bill) decided to annex a human form. Day in and day out they became glued to each other’s sides, working as close as they could, gentle passing touches, embracing whenever able, holding hands and touching foreheads - entirely inseparable. 

Living, breathing, feeling Bill - Bill who wore his clothes and slept in his bed, Bill who ate the food he made and stepped into the shower with him, Bill who was a constant unfailing anchor in his daily life from the smallest to the largest tasks, the perfect research assistant, the supportive lover - Ford was completely swept away by this new life. Bill, his love, his light, who kept him from the dripping, toxic hands of loneliness and failure, always in his reach - it felt like one long dream, and Ford wondered, as little as he could, if maybe it was. 

strangely enough, Ford nearly - but not quite - liked bill the most when he was unconscious. Something about how gentle, pliable, breathy, and vulnerable he became enchanted Ford in the strangest way. It may have been the contrast between this, and Bill’s waking personality, or the power it gave Ford - Bill was the one who was fearless and headstrong, talkative, all-knowing, self assured, formidable and never wavering. Ford presumed much was to be expected from the physical articulation of a God - he respected and revelled in it as a worshipper, pouring his adulation and trust into Bill for being so confident and assured - but as a lover, one who treated bill as his truest inamorata - it could be a disheartening blockade. 

So, sighing and sleepy, Bill wasn't moved of his own accord - turning him onto his back from his side revealed a soft expanse of pale and pliant skin. Ford's hands were shaking as he pulled his partner's shirt back down in a redundant show of courteous modesty, covering Bill's warm and gently breathing torso. Moonlight cast through curtains lay softly on Bill's face, displaying his uniquely enchanting nearlyhuman features ; Ford lightly kissed him between the eyes. 

Despite a lack of witnesses, Ford was wholly ashamed of the hardness he had pressed against Bill's thigh. He, once again, contemplated the distasteful and scandalous thing he was planning on doing - had been planning for a while - and came to the conclusion that, perhaps  
Bill would find it as prospectively arousing as he did. 

So, against all better judgement, he slipped Bill's bottoms off, brought up her legs, and, while holding them together at the knee, placed himself between Bill's thighs. 

He immediately let out a low moan - the softness held him gently yet deliberately, and he found that bill’s thighs were slick with sweat ; his body tended to run hotter than the average persons, not that ford could find it to be a fault. 

He began to rock back and forth, softly, unhurried. It was so good, so hot and ductile, lullingly humid within bill’s small and padded thighs ; occasionally he would brush up against her labia, and could feel the body beneath him shudder. 

Ah, how he could have continued like this forever - and if his darling were awake he may have held on longer, for certain - he continued his motion for another five, ten minutes, but oh, it felt so good, and his thighs and stomach began to prickle with static as his breathing became heavier and - he finished with a soft, low noise, then, as carefully as he could, fell foreword to embrace his still-sleeping lover. 

He wrapped himself around them, nosed within her neck, under her chin, the top of her shoulder - breathing her in and leaving small kisses. Oh bill, oh my darling, honey, the reason for my life. Beautiful bill, alluring bill, angelic bill, divine bill, his beloved of the cosmos. He stilled in his quiet praise, silently wondering if, perhaps, she would mind - if she would be aberrant and imprudent towards his filthy actions - but his worry stilled and he let out a low, hushed laugh. 

As if she didn’t already know.


End file.
